


Five kinky drabbles

by alba17



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Genderplay, Light Bondage, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Nipple Play, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Q/007 drabbles written for <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/556583.html">kink_bingo January mini challenge</a>- tiny bingos (100 words each). Kinks: bondage (other), gender play, rubbing/grinding, foot/shoe fetish and nippleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Still

**Author's Note:**

> I used my 2010 card [here](http://alba17.livejournal.com/130346.html).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond makes things difficult for Q.  
> Kink: bondage (other)

Q flicks his eyes involuntarily towards his hand.

Bond wags his finger. “No, no, you can’t move, remember?”

“Got it.” A muscle in Q’s jaw jumps but he doesn’t move.

“No matter what I do.” Bond draws a hand up Q’s naked inner thigh. “No matter how much you want to.” Fingers drag over Q’s balls, glide up his thickening cock.

Q swallows. Sweat breaks out on his upper lip. His thighs quiver. “Yeeess.”

Bond’s tongue presses against the base of his cock; his lips journey with teasing touches up its length.

Q moans. “You’re evil.” Yet he keeps still.


	2. Carmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q bends reality with a bit of colour.  
> Kink: genderplay

Q straddles Bond’s thighs, erection already heavy. He twirls the carmine lipstick up out of its case, then tips Bond’s chin up and begins applying the colour to his lips, starting in the plump middle and finishing at the thin edge. First he does the bottom, then the top.

The red lips transform Bond, softening his square jaw and bending reality into something enigmatic, unknowable. Q’s stomach flutters in excitement. He presses his mouth to Bond’s, slick and slightly fragrant. He can almost feel the colour transferring to his lips as their bodies meld, desire surging keen and sharp.


	3. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let a bit of grey wool get in your way.  
> Kink: rubbing/grinding

A whisper of grey wool against searching fingers, cock hard and aching; desperate, Q crushes up against Bond's solid form. He rocks his hips against the thick column jutting out from Bond's finely tailored trousers, frantic for more friction. Bond grabs his arse to pull Q even closer and their cocks slide together, the delicious burn of their arousal sparking like a grenade even through layers of cloth. 

They rut with abandon, lips melting together in an urgent sweep of desire, so far gone they forget about the clothes.

Panting, they clench together until sweet release overcomes them.


	4. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond disapproves of Q's footwear.  
> Kink: foot/shoe fetish

One day Bond shows up at Q’s desk with a pair of Italian oxfords worthy of a fashion model.

“Off.” Bond gestures at Q’s Converse. 

“Seriously?” Q scoffs.

Bond takes matters into his own hands. He pins Q with his gaze and begins to untie the offending footwear. Over Q’s soles his fingers drag as he slips off the shoes, the intimate touch radiating inexorably upward.

Q suddenly wishes they weren’t in the middle of Q branch.

After tying on the oxfords, Bond smoothes a hand along the leather, murmurs: “I know exactly where and when I’m taking these off.”


	5. Taut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain parts of Bond's anatomy play havoc with Q's concentration.  
> Kink: nipple play

Q fiddles distractedly with wires. Bond's just _sitting_ there, shirtless and amused. 

"Be careful, they only work when attached to the nipple," Q instructs, fingers gripping the sensors like a life raft. 

The room is chilly. Bond's nipples are pert, encircled by dark aureole. Q zeroes in on the right one. "Just…," he steadies his hand on Bond's left pectoral, grits his teeth through the wave of desire, attaches the sensor to the right nipple. His tongue curls.

A hand on his neck pulls Q in. "Go ahead. You want it." 

With a sigh, his lips capture the taut nub.


End file.
